


Icebound Stream

by sisabet



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Fanvids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-13
Updated: 2005-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:02:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisabet/pseuds/sisabet





	Icebound Stream

Originally published on LJ 11-13-05

 

 _ **New Vid!! Due South!!!**_  
So first of all - big huge beta thanks to [](http://renenet.livejournal.com/profile)[**renenet**](http://renenet.livejournal.com/) for going well and above the call of duty here. I am sorry I was such an unmitigated bitch last night. I blame After-Effects.

Massive thanks for additional beta duties to [](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/profile)[**pipsqueaky**](http://pipsqueaky.livejournal.com/) (who remained firm even in the face of a very vid-disgruntled Liz), [](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/profile)[**f1renze**](http://f1renze.livejournal.com/) who freaking can pick up on ONE SINGLE FRAME MISSTIMED! (and also dealt with a bear of a me),[](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/profile)[ **absolutedestiny**](http://absolutedestiny.livejournal.com/) who sent me a key filter and then rued the day (muahahahaha), [](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/profile)[**sweetestdrain**](http://sweetestdrain.livejournal.com/) and [](http://just-eunice.livejournal.com/profile)[**just_eunice**](http://just-eunice.livejournal.com/) for being so supportive, [](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/profile)[**tzikeh**](http://tzikeh.livejournal.com/) for making sure I didn't watch "Victoria's Secret" alone, [](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/profile)[**sockkpuppett**](http://sockkpuppett.livejournal.com/) for making sure I continued working even when it was _hard_ and who had terrific ideas to tie things together, and [](http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/profile)[**laurashapiro**](http://laurashapiro.livejournal.com/) and [](http://katallison.livejournal.com/profile)[**katallison**](http://katallison.livejournal.com/) cause they helped me figure out how to end the damned thing.

Whew. Also? None of the above made fun of me when they figured out what I was doing - although there were a lot of OMGWTFPOLARBEARVID. Mostly from me.

It really does take the Village People.

This is my first _due South_ vid - no spoilers post season one.

Icebound Stream  
Song by: Laura Veirs  
 _I can hold a thunderhead in my heart_

  
ETA: 8-19-09, this vid is now available again as a download:

Xvid version (28) Mbs available [here](http://www.sisavids.com/iceboundxvid.zip)

  
Additional source:

Inuit singers and footage taken from the documentary "Great North"  
Additional footage from "Antarctica: An Adventure of a Different Nature" (I know, okay - I just needed snow), "The Blue Planet: Frozen Seas," "Alaska: Spirit of the Wild," "Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom: Mammals of North America" and some educational film about glaciers that I can't find right now.

Also? [](http://infinitemonkeys.livejournal.com/profile)[**infinitemonkeys**](http://infinitemonkeys.livejournal.com/) for making this icon which reminded me of this idea everytime I posted.

ETA2: Oh yeah - that thing we do where I post something and you tell me what you thought about it? I *love* that thing! All feedback welcomed.

ETA3: Notes, interactive beta moments and my nervous breakdown during the making of the vid is discussed at length [here](http://sisabet.livejournal.com/336120.html).


End file.
